Containment!Sans
Bio Containment!Sans is an UnderTale AU character created by BladeInTheLight Containment!Sans is one of the last remaining out-of-code characters in the multiverse after the great event that destroyed most of them thirty years prior History Containment!Sans is the Sans from the UnderTale AU known as AdditonalTale, where he had his father W.D. Gaster, his brother Papyrus, and his sister Serif . Being able to befriend the human Frisk, he was a good friend to them throughout the entire duration of the resets. He believed that they would be his friend through these events that only he and them could remember. This all changed when the human began killing everyone through the AU's first genocide route, though he had prepared for an eventuality of that type, and so he flung both of them through the core, the human's body burned up, soul and all. The same could not be said for Sans, who woke up within the anti-void with his eye bleeding. Mission After arriving within the anti-void, he encountered a Sans look-alike, IXOZ. The Sans offered a deal to him, for the ability to travel between universes Containment was to give him every soul of determination he could find. With this task he was off to kill every frisk and take their souls. Powers & Stats Containment!Sans lost his eye and thus his attacks were weakened somewhat. * Bones '''Does 1 damage but nullifies invincibility frames after each hit * '''Gaster Blasters '''Can only summon when eye patch is removed, does 15 damage * '''Teleportation '''can move to anywhere within a 20-meter radius, though can only be used once every five seconds * '''Negative Health '''his health value is negative, meaning normal attacks make him stronger, and healing magic is the only way to defeat him * '''Warp Gate '''Is able to travel to any part of the multiverse at will by creating holes in code * '''Keen intellect '''as a former royal scientist, he is a master of quick thinking and strategy * '''Void-walker He is capable of entering the void, as well as surviving within it, a skill he learned from his father * Gaster Hands another skill he learned from his father, allowing him to create skull hands he can control at will Personality Containment!Sans is very goal-oriented and hates wasting time. He will often go for the logical solution, rather than going for the easy answer. He is depressed and copes with it by reassuring himself that what he is doing is the only righteous answer to stop genocide across the multiverse. Trivia * He was in a relationship with his dad's young co-worker, Alphys * he has an irrational fear of red knives and sweaters * He never has met the king or queen of his world, as they never divorced, and as such his sister Serif was the care-taker of the ruins * His first official artwork was drawn by SHADIKAL15 Theme Made by Jinify Containment sans.jpg Containment Sans official.jpg|Original fan art from SHADIKAL15 Category:Destroyers